


next to you, naked

by karezza



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, etc etc - Freeform, so if you've already seen this re-kudosing would be killer but nbd, this is a reupload b/c i wanted my smutfics off of my main acct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karezza/pseuds/karezza
Summary: Scott's been wondering what it's like to be dominated by another guy. Wallace is happy to entertain him.
Relationships: Scott Pilgrim/Wallace Wells
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	next to you, naked

**Author's Note:**

> again ty to avis and timber for the help/feedback  
> yeehaw

It's been about a month since Scott first thought of Wallace in... a certain way. He's not keeping track or anything, but either way, the thoughts are common enough for it to plague him, especially in the evening, with Wallace lying a few inches away from him and flipping through whatever trashy smut novel he's bought from the grocery store checkout lane to laugh at for being "painfully heterosexual". Maybe it's the body heat, or the knowledge that he's lying on a futon that Wallace has definitely fucked on- or was he the one being fucked? It doesn't matter in the slightest, but he can't tear his mind away from the thought of Wallace in his element- but whatever it is, it's screwing with his mind more than a little bit.

"What're you staring at?"

Scott is roused from his thoughts by Wallace's voice, and it dawns on him that he's been staring up at him absently as he thinks. It's not a bad view, obviously; if it was, he wouldn't be feeling like this.

"...Scott?" Wallace raises his eyebrows, giving him a Look™. "Are you having a stroke or something?"

Scott blinks and shakes his head in a futile attempt to clear it. "Um, no," he says, and rolls over onto his back to stare at the ceiling instead. The next words come before he can stop them, spilling out of his mouth in a hazy waterfall: "I've just been thinking."

"That's a new one," Wallace says, and Scott groans.

"You're so mean to me!"

Wallace snorts. "You know you love me."

"I guess," Scott mumbles in a decidedly begrudged manner.

There's relative silence for a few minutes, the only sound being the flipping of the pages in the book- every time he hears it, Scott grapples with the urge to marvel at the way Wallace's hands move- before Wallace asks, "So... what exactly were you thinking about?"

Scott is faced with two options: 1. he could lie, which he sucks absolute ass at, or 2., he could admit that, for the past month or so, he's been having stupid thoughts about doing stupid things with his stupid roommate that may or may not involve, like, collars and blowjobs and shit. "Uh..."

Wallace falls silent, giving him an unimpressed look.

Scott clears his throat and dares to glance over at him. "Um, I was just kinda... wondering about something." Not completely a lie.

"Very specific."

"Okay, I'm getting there!" Scott says, looking away again. "I just kinda wanted to ask if you'd, like..." He sighs. "Okay, have you ever done anything... weird?"

"Well," Wallace says, "I once melted a few Popsicles in our microwave and used them as a mixer for vodka. It tasted like cough syrup, but without the DXM." 

Scott eyes him, baffled. "...Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? And that's not even what I meant. I meant more like..." He pauses. "Like, sexual shit, y'know?" It's like pulling teeth to get out, despite the fact that it's not the first conversation they've had on the subject- it was bound to come up sooner or later.

"Oh. Huh." Wallace closes his book and sets it aside. "Well, define 'weird'."

"I dunno. Like... anything besides totally vanilla missionary." Scott pauses yet again. "Wait, can you do missionary in a gay way?"

"We have our own missionary position, yes," Wallace says. "I don't know. I've done plenty of stuff, guy; I've been having sex with men for, like, seven years now."

"Cool, cool," Scott says, voice hushed. He swallows roughly before adding, "...Like what?"

"What exactly were you looking for?"

Scott freezes. He's gotten this far; he can't back out now, but... how's he supposed to ask his good friend/roommate/??? gay crush??? Is he gay? He's gotta at least be slightly into men- if he's ever put a collar on someone and bossed them around or whatever. Willing his heart to stop throbbing so damn fast, he says, "...I guess... maybe... I don't know, like, have you ever been really dominant?" He leaves out the part about wanting to be dominated by him, but the implications hang heavy in the air between them.

Wallace blinks. "...Yes, actually," he says. "Not often, but I can be. Why, what?"

Shit, what's there to say? After taking a moment to berate himself for getting himself into this stupid mess, Scott takes a breath, closes his eyes, and says, "I guess I just..." Another sigh, another pause. "I wonder what it's like?" He uptalks as if it's a question, but it really isn't- he can't deny it any longer, to be quite frank.

"To be dominant?" There's a hint of incredulity in Wallace's voice, which Scott resents, thank you very much.

"Um, no," he says, "not exactly."

Wallace quirks an eyebrow. "...You mean..." 

"Yeah," Scott says. "I guess? I mean, I've been thinking about it."

Wallace huffs a laugh and looks down, and the smile on his face is looking ridiculously endearing. Scott could sorta deal with the sex thoughts, but the fact that he's finding Wallace cute now isn't easily fixed by... well. 

"I thought you'd never admit it," Wallace says, bringing Scott back to reality. "Look, really, it's fine- plenty of guys are into femdom."

"Femdom... oh." Scott clears his throat. "I wasn't... actually... thinking of women? I mean, I still think about women, obviously, but I was thinking, y'know."

"Huh."

"...What do you mean, 'huh'?"

"Well," Wallace says, "I just figured you were gonna take a lot longer to admit to yourself that you're into guys. You're a closet case if I ever saw one."

"How could you tell? Even I couldn't tell! It was your stupid-" Scott blinks, closes his mouth so his teeth are pressed together. Well, shit.

Wallace laughs again, the bastard. "My stupid what?"

"I don't... I mean, I just..." Scott squeezes his eyes shut tight and spits out, "I think you're attractive, okay? And it's throwing me for a loop, cuz now I'm thinking all this dumb shit about getting dominated or whatever."

"Yeah, 'or whatever'," Wallace says, and, when Scott opens his eyes again, he's looking down at him with a look in his eyes that he can only describe as fond. "Well, thanks for telling me. I haven't gotten my ego stroked in a while." He eyes Scott up and down in a way that has him paralyzed with... fear? No, anticipation is a better word. "And, for the record... I do actually mean it when I say you're hot."

"Oh." Scott stays still for a few moments before he sits up and adjusts his position so he's seated facing Wallace. "Cool. I mean... thanks?"

"You're quite welcome," Wallace says, and the two of them stay there for a couple seconds, eyes locked, before Scott gives his most nervous laugh yet and glances down.

"Okay. So."

"...So. I suppose I'm gonna have to take charge, eh?" Wallace snorts, amused, and Scott looks away.

"You're the one who knows more about this," he says. "And, I mean, in all my fantasies-"

"You have fantasies about me?" That gets another laugh out of Wallace, but it sounds genuinely happy, not cruel, and what the hell does that mean? "I suppose I can try to make them happen."

"Oh. Wow." Scott finds that he's nearly trembling with a mixture of anxiety and excitement. "Should I tell you about them or something?"

"If you want," Wallace says. "I'd like to hear them."

Scott takes a deep, deep breath in and lets it out in a sigh. He can do this! He can! He can just... tell the person who is- let's be honest here- 100% his big gay crush about his raunchy fantasies that feature him front and center. He knows all too well that Wallace likes sex, and he knows that he finds him hot (unironically, apparently), so why's he so stupidly nervous? "Okay," he says. "Okay. Are you, like... into collars at all?" It's not like he's a total virgin or whatever, he's had sex plenty of times, but getting with someone of the same gender is a whole new experience, and it's Wallace of all people, and the whole thing is very overwhelming, so yes, he's blushing a little, what of it?

"I've been known to be, yes," Wallace says. "So you want me to put one on you?"

Hearing it said out loud makes it so real; it's more than a little mortifying. "I... yeah. That'd be cool."

"Well, you'd look good in one. Very..." Wallace hums, takes a moment to study Scott. "Cute?"

"I'm not cute," Scott mutters, though some part of him is pleased. If Wallace wants to fuck him- which, holy shit, Wallace might actually want to fuck him- then he's not gonna get pedantic about what specific word he think fits him.

"You really are, though, is the thing," Wallace says. "Anything else?"

"Uh, well..." Scott thinks on it. Of course there's more, there's always more, he wants  _ more. _ "Sometimes I think about what it'd be like if you made me beg."

It's at that point that Wallace briefly loses his composure, which Scott thought was impossible. He glances away momentarily before clearing his throat and looking back at him. "I can definitely do that," Wallace says. "Make you beg, I mean. It's not like I haven't thought about it before."

"You've thought about it?" Scott's not sure whether he should be delighted or just ridiculously flustered, but his body's leaning toward the second. "That's amazing," he says.

"Well, sometimes it's me begging," Wallace says, "but that's a little more unrealistic. Not that I haven't before, but you... I mean, I don't think you of all people..."

Scott would be offended if he weren't so turned on. As it stands, he says, "Okay, um. That's pretty hot. Did you ever, like... You know..." He curls his fingers into a circle and moves his hand up and down in the air in a jerking-off motion.

Wallace laughs, which makes Scott's heart flutter even more. "Uh, once or twice," he says. "I wasn't planning on telling you, cuz I felt kinda bad about it, but it looks like you're pretty into the idea." 

"I guess you could say that," Scott says, voice pitched up slightly. 

"Well, good." There's silence for a moment before Wallace continues, "If there's anything else..."

Scott wracks his brain for anything that might convey how he's really feeling. How can he narrow it down? He's had so many damn fantasies about the guy; it's honestly kinda shameful. "Uh, okay. This one's kind of... I don't know, embarrassing?" he says, uptalking again. The whole thing is sorta nerve-wracking, even though Wallace is gay himself and apparently wants to have sex with him, so why would he be judging?

"No matter what it is, I've probably heard and possibly done worse," Wallace says, which soothes Scott's anxieties a bit.

"Um, okay." Steeling himself, Scott takes a deep breath in and says, "I think it'd be kinda hot if you, like, called me a good boy... or whatever." He averts his gaze, but when he looks back, Wallace appears to be transfixed.

"That's pretty hot, yeah," he says, and his voice is uncharacteristically hushed. Does he get this way with all the men he takes home, or is it only him? Is he special? Scott's shaken from his reverie when Wallace asks, "Can I kiss you?"

Scott blinks. He wants to say yes, because he  _ means _ yes, but there's something holding him back- fear, maybe? Apprehension? Denial?

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to," Wallace says, and Scott's dick makes an executive decision: he's gotta man the hell up.

"Yeah," he says, "you can kiss me," and Wallace does, and it's amazing, and he's super fucking good at it, like goddamn, he really went this long without kissing him, even though he was right there next to him and had wanted him for so long, and-

And then Wallace's fingers are in his hair, curling tightly into the ginger locks, and Scott breaks the kiss to suck in a sharp breath. "Oh, my God."

"Has nobody done that to you before?" Wallace asks, breath warm on Scott's lips. 

Scott pauses to think, though his thoughts are scrambled; he can barely reel them back in. "Not as rough as that, I guess," he answers. "Can you do it again?"

Wallace does so, kissing him at the same time, and damn, Scott already had a semi, but the pain goes straight to his dick in the best possible way. When Wallace makes a move to deepen the kiss, Scott allows it, and Wallace drags his tongue over his teeth, which for some reason is, like, ungodly hot. Scott half-hums, half-moans into the kiss, and Wallace smirks against his lips, which is also very hot.

They continue like that for a while, with Wallace biting Scott's lip occasionally, before he, evidently growing impatient, pushes Scott down against the futon. He slips a hand under his shirt, swooping his thumb over the plane of his stomach before resting his hand on his hip, which elicits a gasp from Scott. Every inch of him feels like an exposed nerve: sensitive and raw, but in a good way. It's as if anything Wallace can drag his fingers across will turn to gold.

"Sit up a little," Wallace orders, and Scott obeys without a second thought; he'll do whatever he asks of him in this state. Wallace pulls his shirt off, tossing it to the side before pushing him down again and kissing at the tender spot where his jaw meets his neck.

When he begins to hesitate, though, Scott frowns up at the ceiling and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Wallace asks in turn, straightening up so he's looking down at Scott; his shadow falls like a blanket across him. "I don't want to freak you out or anything. Maybe something a little more gentle would be a good-"

"Wallace."

Wallace, for once, falls silent.

"I've been feeling like this for the past, like, month, okay?" Scott says. "I promise I want it. You don't have to worry about making it weird or whatever." Increasingly desperate, he whines, "Please?"

He's not attempting to be, really, but it must be hot or cute or something, because Wallace's eyes widen slightly for a moment before he returns to that same spot with twice as much heart. When he grazes his teeth against Scott's skin, biting down slightly, Scott inhales in a sharp gasp. "Oh, d'you like that?" Wallace asks.

"Uh-huh," Scott replies, voice breathy, nearly a whimper; it's sorta pathetic how turned on he is already.

"Well, if you're a good boy," Wallace says, "I'll mark you up real nice." He punctuates the promise with a grind downward, and Scott realizes that, oh shit, he's just as hard as he is. The pressure has his heart tripping into a new beat, even quicker, and he barely has a chance to catch his breath before Wallace is continuing down his neck.

"I'll be good," he says. "I'll be so good, I swear to God..." The embarrassment is getting to be less unbearable; sure, it's maybe not the most macho thing for him to be this submissive, but damn, it feels  _ good _ . Like,  _ really  _ good. It feels even better when Wallace runs a finger down the length between his rib cage and his hip; the light, feathery sensation combined with his teeth on Scott's neck has him gasping, searching for something to grab onto. Eyes closed, he finds the back of Wallace's head and slides his fingers into his thick, dark hair; this seems to egg him on, because the bites are the slightest bit harder, more blissfully painful in the moment before he presses kisses to the marks. 

"Wallace," Scott whines, "can you please- I don't know, jerk me off or something?" He aches for some sort of relief, for Wallace's hand around his cock- in his fantasies, he's always been an expert at it, and he wouldn't be surprised if he lived up to the hypothetical- but he trusts that he won't get anything unless he begs for it wholeheartedly.

Wallace eyes him, taking him in- flushed, marked up, hair tousled by greedy fingers- for a moment before he says, "If you're good, I might let you blow me. But I come first, alright?" Also an excellent idea.

"But then you'll touch me, right?" Scott says. "I need it."

With one hand, Wallace cups the side of Scott's face and runs a thumb across his cheekbone; with the other, he presses on one of the marks on his collarbone. Again, the combination of tenderness and pain has Scott gasping; he really can't catch a break, can he? Not that he wants to. "Of course I will," Wallace says. "If you're a good boy."

"Okay," Scott says. He's out of his depth, new to the whole 'being submissive with another man' thing, but he's come too far to give up. "Okay. I just- I wanna touch you, I wanna make you feel good. You deserve it; you've always been so good to me..."

Wallace leans in to press a quick kiss to Scott's lips; when he pulls back, lips centimeters away from his, he says, "You're doing so good; keep going, okay?"

There's something so warm in Wallace's voice, so soft, that Scott can't suppress a rush of love; it's as if his heart is swelling in his chest. Shit, he's in deep. "Wallace," he breathes, "can I please- I mean, I want it to be you, okay? I've never done this before, and I want it to be you. I wanna be yours."

"You  _ are  _ mine," Wallace says, and his lips twitch up into a cocky grin. "Aren't you?"

"God, yes. All yours."

"Good." Wallace kisses Scott again, tugging his hair for good measure, then says, "You've been a good boy; you can suck me off if you want."

"God, thank you, babe, I-" Scott pauses, eyes widening slightly as he realizes what he's just said. "Um."

Wallace raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question it; it's surprising, given that he's a total bastard half the time, but Scott's not about to complain. "Okay, well. What're you waiting for?"

"Shit, right," Scott says, shaking his head in an attempt to think clearly. While Wallace shifts into a lying position, he situates himself between his legs and pulls down his boxers; internally, he thanks God that Wallace isn't the type to be weird and wear jeans to bed- he's not sure how he'd fare with his trembling hands if he'd have had to unbutton and/or unzip anything. 

For a moment, Scott's not entirely certain he knows what to do. Obviously, he knows how blowjobs work, he's received them plenty of times before, but being on the giving side is entirely different. "I don't know if I'm gonna be good at this," he warns Wallace.

"Well, I certainly don't mind you practicing on me." There's an impish glint in Wallace's eyes that Scott knows and loves, but it's a little different this time- more charged, more intimate. It's pretty hot, in Scott's humble opinion.

Somewhat soothed, Scott flashes a smile and says, "Uh... cool."

There's a period of a few moments where the two of them stare at each other before Wallace gestures with his head toward his crotch and says, "Now, be a good boy and take it. You do want to please me, right?"

"More than pretty much anything," Scott says, which is the truth. It goes without saying that he wants to be touched as well, but to see Wallace come undone, to be good for him, to pleasure him- well. He wouldn't quite mind.

Scott eyes Wallace's cock again. It's slick with pre, which isn't exactly hot in and of itself, but the fact that it's him that's got him feeling this way evokes a sense of pride in him. "Alright," he says. "Alright." He takes a breath breath in, and then, summoning the memories of past blowjobs- what did all those girls do that made him feel so good?- he takes the head in his hesitant mouth. It's... warm? And the pre tastes like salt, although he was expecting both of those things. 

Wallace's fingers are in his hair, then, and Scott glances up to see him propped up on one elbow, gazing at him with this... this tender look in his eyes that's almost too much to handle. Being coolly dominated is nice, but... he could get used to this, too. The look only lasts a moment, though; before long, there's a sly grin on Wallace's face as he says, "I know you can do better than that." 

Briefly forgetting his mouth is full of his roommate's cock, Scott goes to reply, but finds that he can't. Right. In lieu of words, he takes more in his mouth; it's a very new experience, but not an unpleasant one. Damn, though, all the girls that have sucked him off must’ve been pretty experienced, because it is  _ hard  _ not to gag- and he does a couple times, though Wallace doesn’t really react, saving him some face. With Wallace guiding him by gently pushing his hips up on occasion, he finds a rhythm, and, when his breath hitches as he pulls away to lick the slit at the head of his cock, Scott knows he's doing something right.

Wallace's voice is weak as he says, "You're being such a good boy for me, Scott," and it's the first time he's heard Wallace say his name like that, and holy shit, if he doesn't get touched soon, he's gonna lose it. Even though Wallace has called him a good boy about a million times, every time he does, a wave of arousal goes through him; it's hard to contain.

He drags his tongue along the underside of Wallace's cock and smiles, quite proud of himself, when Wallace shivers and grips his hair tighter. He doesn't make an attempt to deepthroat it- even he has the common sense not to push himself his first time- but it's becoming more natural to him, little by little. He must be doing at least a decent job, because Wallace's breaths are shallow, and he moans softly once in a while, and he's murmuring praise that makes Scott's heart trip over itself: "You're so gorgeous, you're doing so well..." It's pretty fucking hot; Scott's pretty sure that if he doesn't get relief soon, he's going to have to resort to humping the futon, which would be pretty pathetic.

Recalling a technique a girl had used on him once- God, he's glad he's got experience receiving blowjobs- Scott gently runs a tongue along the spot just behind the head of Wallace's cock, and he gasps; it's good for both of them, because apparently, every time Scott does something particularly well, Wallace's fingers curl harder into his hair, which, holy shit, is probably the best feeling ever. How could he have gone so long not knowing he was into that?

"Scott," Wallace says after... well, Scott's not sure how long it's been; time's sort of acting weird- "I think- I think I'm close."

It's good that he got an advance warning, because Scott's not entirely certain what he'd do if he unexpectedly had a mouth full of come, but- oh, God.

Wallace wasn't lying; in a few moments, he's spilling out into Scott's mouth, and Scott, the wonderful, charming young man that he is, is swallowing, and holy shit, he just did that. Obediently, he continues to work him through his orgasm, listening with no small amount of pride to the softness of Wallace's moaning. It's... endearing alongside its hotness. 

When Wallace is spent, eyes closed and head thrown back in exhaustion, Scott slides off and swallows again, wiping his mouth with the back of one wrist. It's not a great taste, he'll admit, but it's sort of... intimate. He likes it. (And why's he getting so emotional about swallowing come, for fuck's sake? Jesus, he's totally the girl in this... whatever this is.) He stares up at Wallace for a few moments, then, taking a risk, crawls further up on the futon and flops down next to him. His cock is still aching, of course, but it's sorta nice just to lie here next to him.

"Thanks," Wallace says, voice hushed, as he cracks open an eye to look at him. "You did pretty well for your first time."

Scott grins and replies, "Why, thank you. I like to think I have  _ some  _ talents."

"Indeed you do." Wallace stares at him for a few moments, then blinks and says, "Just give me a minute, okay? Then I'll take care of you, I promise."

"Oh, God, thank you," Scott says, heart pounding in excitement at the prospect. "That would be, uh, pretty great. I'm still sorta..."

Wallace chuckles, runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I figured you would be."

Scott has half a mind to ask Wallace to hold him, but that's ridiculous. He's ridiculous. Like, he's not straight, he knows that for sure now (on account of having just given his hot roommate a blowjob), but to be all gushy and shit... it's still a little embarrassing.

"...What're you staring at?" Wallace asks for the second time that night.

"Nothing," Scott says. "Um, I was just wondering about something, but... it can wait."

Wallace eyes him, looking suspicious, for another few seconds before he shrugs. "Yeah, alright."

Scott just gives him a slight smile.

A few minutes later, Wallace sits up, threads his fingers together, and stretches his arms with a grunt. "You still up for a handie?"

"How romantic."

Wallace raises his eyebrows, a teasing smile crossing his face. “Do you  _ want  _ romantic?” he asks, and, while he certainly looks like he’s trying to remain suave, there’s this bit of gentleness, a hint of tenderness in his gaze and in his words that clues Scott in on the fact that he’s not entirely joking.

“I- uh- I don’t have to answer that!” Scott stammers, face heating up. Not yet, anyway, although honestly… yeah, he does want that. Like,  _ really  _ badly. But right now, the main issue is his rampant horniness; he’s softened to a semi, but he’s pretty damn sure Wallace can fix that. 

“Uh-huh. Well, my question still stands.” Just as Scott had done earlier, he mimics jerking off with one hand, at which Scott- who’s pulled himself into a sitting position- laughs.

“You’re not doing a good job of turning me on,” he says.

“Okay, then,” Wallace says in turn, “how’s this work?” He leans in and places a hand on the back of Scott’s neck, curling his fingers into the shorter hairs at the base of his skull, and kisses him. His lips are only on his own for a brief moment, though, because then he’s tilting Scott’s head to one side and grazing his teeth across the hickeys on his neck; the pressure is just what Scott needs to be reinvigorated.

He inhales, soft and quick, and lets his breath out in a sigh. “Wallace,” he whines, “c’mon, this isn’t funny.”

“You told me to turn you on!” Wallace says. “What d’you want, Scott?” His breath is warm on his neck, and Scott realizes he’s been aching to be this close to another person, not just for sex but for the  _ companionship, _ the quiet touch of another human being.

“I want… I want…” he searches for words, desperate in his attempt to pull his thoughts together. Finally, he manages, “I want your hand around my cock, okay?” It sounds ridiculous, even saying it out loud- he doesn’t shy away from curse words or anything, but he’s never had to ask for anything like that before. He likes being submissive- loves it, even, as he’s come to find- but it’s his first time, and it’s all pretty shameful. He’s never been the best with words, anyway.

Still, it seems to please Wallace; he kisses him again, a brief meeting of their lips, then pulls away and moves over to lean against the wall. “C’mere,” he says, gesturing toward the space between his legs. 

Scott blinks. “Never seen that position before.”

With a shrug, Wallace says, “Plenty of ways to give a handjob, my friend.”

“No complaints here,” Scott says, and situates himself between Wallace’s legs, back to his chest; it gives him the opportunity to press kisses to the marks on Scott’s neck- it really does always come back to that, for some reason- which is pretty ideal.

“Relax, okay?” Wallace says, and Scott makes an attempt, though his body still feels electrified. When Wallace says, “Good boy,” fondling him through his boxers, it elicits a sharp gasp. Shit, he’s really in it now.

“Is it bad that that still gets me off every time?” he asks. “Like, I know you never stop calling me that, but I don’t  _ want _ you to stop."

"Thank God," Wallace says. "I was afraid I was getting repetitive."

"I guess I'm just easy to please."

Wallace presses a kiss to Scott's neck, then uses one hand to rifle around under his pillow; in another couple seconds, he's grabbed a bottle of lube from beneath. 

As he rubs it onto one hand, Scott asks, "Is that where you're supposed to keep it?"

Wallace shrugs. "Hasn't failed me before. Look, guy, this apartment is what I'm working with; it's not really going to make it much more impressive if I store my lube somewhere more sensible."

"Yeah, I guess." Scott's caught off guard when Wallace pulls his boxers down and places a slicked-up hand on his cock, moving it slowly up the shaft at first. It feels good, obviously, and when he reaches the head and runs his thumb across the slit at the tip, Scott' heartbeat picks up in a new type of beat.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this for?" Wallace asks after a few moments, voice breathy and low.

"I- no," Scott chokes out. Shit, the dirty talk- how's he supposed to deal with that, too? "How long?"

Wallace kisses the side of Scott's neck, then says, "Pretty damn long. And you're just as beautiful as I thought you'd be."

Beautiful. That's not exactly a word he'd use to describe himself, and it's a little emasculating, but to be fair, pretty much all of this is. Scott doesn't really mind. "Beautiful, eh?" he says. "Coming from you."

"I'd say I'm not all that, but… I kinda am," Wallace says, and there's this smirk in his voice that only makes matters worse.

The next time he speaks up, Wallace is ghosting the pad of his index finger across the sensitive spot beneath the tip; he's got Scott so aroused, nearing overstimulated for a few moments, that he can't respond right away when he asks, "Does this feel good?" There's such a gentle tone in his voice, it almost catches Scott off-guard; he was expecting to be bossed around, dominated, not looked after. Not that Wallace doesn't care about him, because he wouldn't do half the shit he does if he didn't, but. Still. It's sorta nice.

The next chance he has, when he's not stifling a low whimper, Scott says, "God, yes. You're doing- I mean, you're- you're really good at this. Why are you so good at this?"

That gets a laugh out of Wallace. "Practice makes perfect. I've had a lot of practice." To emphasize his words, he rubs gentle circles onto the head of his cock, just around the slit. 

Scott's breath catches in his throat, and he finds himself pressing his head back against Wallace's shoulder. How did he get this lucky? Even if it only happens once- which he sure hopes isn't the case, but still- this is such a perfect night, with Wallace's hand around his cock and a bit of his come still at the corner of his mouth.

"You sound gorgeous." 

Wallace's voice shakes Scott from his reverie, and he realizes that he's been making noise his entire time- heavy breathing, soft moans and whimpers. Is he gorgeous? He's well aware that he's good-looking; nonetheless, he's usually the one calling people gorgeous, not the other way around. "I aim to please," he says, laughter in his quaking voice.

"I'm just happy you want to please me," Wallace says. "Will you do it again sometime?" 

Scott huffs, amused. "Obviously."

"Good. Hey, you'll get plenty of HJs out of it." On that note, Wallace does something that fills Scott with abject terror at first: he places one hand on top of the other and turns them in opposite directions, which sounds painful, but that's the point of lube, he supposes. Instead, it feels pretty damn good. 

It doesn't take much more for Scott to be at the brink of an orgasm, pressure coiling in his lower half like a boa around a bat. "I don't think I've ever been so turned on," he breathes, and it's the truth; something about the way Wallace works him is so good, so talented, that he's nearly falling apart. 

Wallace repeats the twisting motion and says, "Thrilled to provide."

Something about... well, everything about Wallace has Scott's heart warm, and it's with some ambivalence- he never wants this moment to end; luckily, it seems it'll repeat itself plenty of times in the future- that he says, "Wallace, I'm gonna- God, can I come?"

Wallace hums for a moment before answering, "Since you've been so good, I'll let you."

Scott doesn't even have time to get out a "Great, thanks," before he comes with a gasp; it's the best orgasm he's had in ages, white-hot and oh so intense, and Wallace works him through it with simple movements of his hand up his shaft. It's a gentle touch, but it still borders on overstimulating; Scott drinks up every second of it with a soft glee. "Oh, God," he whines, "that's so fucking good..." He slumps backward and turns his head so his face is pressed against Wallace's cheek, then, after a couple moments, presses a kiss to it.

"It's what you deserve," Wallace says, and smiles. "You were a good boy today; it was the least I could do."

Scott lies there for a moment before, fumbling slightly, pulling up his boxers and sighing, spent. "I suppose we should wash up."

"Probably."

"But it's so late," Scott says, drawing out the last word until it's got entirely too many syllables. "Can't we just sleep?"

"God, you can be so gross sometimes," Wallace says, rolling his eyes; the tenderness is gone for the moment, and Scott mourns it briefly, but the banter's nice, too.

"Fine," he says, and rolls over Wallace's leg, at which Wallace winces. When he stands up, he stretches and says, "Wait, I didn't even touch any dicks! Why do I have to wash my hands?"

"It's the principle of the thing."

So they wash their hands. It's boring and not sexy.

"Hey," Scott says when they're back in bed, lying a bit closer than usual next to each other, "is it okay if I, like..." He trails off, not exactly sure how to word what he wants to ask. 

"Like?" Wallace echoes, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, if I ask you to hold me or whatever?" Scott's voice falls into a mutter, and he glances away. He's not ashamed, per se, it's just a little awkward to have to ask for it explicitly. 

Wallace snorts in amusement, and Scott's half afraid he'll deny him, but instead, he lifts up an arm and says, "C'mere."

With a gentle grin, Scott pulls himself over toward Wallace and situates himself against him, a head on his chest and one arm slung over his waist. "...So," he says after a few moments. "What was all that all about?"

Scott's sleepy state is disturbed as Wallace huffs another laugh. "You wanted to do sexual things with me, so we did sexual things," he says. "Is it that confusing?"

"It's a  _ little  _ confusing," Scott says. "I mean, like. Were there feelings behind it, or am I just your friend with benefits?" He doesn't really believe in God- or, at least, he's not that passionate about it all- but nonetheless, he prays that Wallace will lean towards the former and not the latter.

Wallace is silent for a few moments. Then: "I think I may have feelings for you. Why, what?"

Scott's heart soars in his chest, and its beating picks up, thrumming at a tempo that's growing to be familiar after all the events of the night. "Cool," he says, voice wobbly. "Uh, very cool."

"Yeah, cool."

Scott closes his eyes and sighs, not in a melancholy way, but instead expressing his complete and utter contentment. "What're we gonna do about it, then?" he asks. "Like, are we gonna date?"

With one gentle hand, Wallace rubs Scott's back in circles and answers, "I should hope so. But maybe we should talk about that in the morning, eh? I'm tired. I just wanna sleep with you." He pauses. "Not like that. I mean, absolutely like that, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, no, I get it," Scott says, and brushes his fingers against the covers on the futon. "I'll go to sleep. I just... uh. Tonight was fun. Um, I kinda needed something like it. Y'know?"

"I know," Wallace replies. "And you're welcome."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Wallace's breathing eventually slows, and Scott can tell he's asleep, or very nearly there; he'd better get to sleep himself, or he'll be kept up by his absolutely devastating snoring- the one downside to sharing a bed with him. He presses his face further into Wallace's chest; he can barely breathe, but it's worth it. "Goodnight," he says, to which he gets no response. Yeah, he should definitely get to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i love you!


End file.
